


Long Time, No See

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, How is that not a tag, Isaac Feels, Isaac's scarf obsession, M/M, Mentioned Malia Tate, Mentioned Scott McCall, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, Pack Feels, Reunions, Teacher Derek Hale, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: "New pack members?" Isaac parroted, eyes going a little wide again. "How many?"Derek hummed in thought a moment, taking his hand back from Isaac's shoulder. "Well, we've got two new wolves, a chameleon chimera, and another human. All still in high school." Derek counted off, feigning a look of annoyance. "They're good kids though, I'm keeping them in line while Scott's away. Malia's helping as well.""Malia, really? She didn't want anything to do with any of us, except Stiles, the one time I met her." Isaac balked."As it turns out, she's my cousin, and she's had time to grow up; learn to be a human as well as a coyote. She's working in a clothing store in town and dating Scott now." Derek said with a smile as he pulled out his own phone and pulled up a picture of the two of them together at Christmas, kissing under the fake mistletoe that Melissa had hung in the living room doorway."They look happy." Isaac said as he took the phone out of Derek's hands.





	Long Time, No See

**Author's Note:**

> I'M ALIVE!  
> Sort of.  
> I got the idea for this thanks to my friend Polly sending me a screenshot of Daniel Sharman's first instagram post in months and how everyone was like "OMG HE'S BACK! HE LIVES!". So I decided it was time to bring back Isaac, I was gonna have him come back at Christmas, but I went another rout there. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, and I'll try not to make you wait another three months for a story.

Derek yawned as he climbed out of the Camero and moved to grab his duffle bag from the trunk. He'd just flown 6 hours, then driven another hour ontop of that to get home from the airport. He'd spent the weekend visiting Stiles in Boston, and while he didn't mind traveling, he was so glad he only had a few more months before Stiles would be home for the summer and he wouldn't have to deal with this long distance back and forth for a little while.

As he headed for the front door of the old industrial building he sniffed the air absently, before rubbing at his nose to try and get rid of some of the menthol ointment he'd gotten from Deaton to help block out the smells he normally had to suffer through on a plane. It was honestly a god send, but now he seriously needed to go wash his face four of five times if he wanted to be able to smell anything other than spearmint anytime soon (nothing against the stuff, he just would like his sense of smell back now).

It wasn't really late in the day, about 3pm, so Derek mentally went over what he wanted to do for the rest of the day on the elevator ride to the top floor of the building. He'd done all his grading and course prepping for the week on the plane. He had plans to take the pack on a long run in a few days, and there were no messages on his phone from anyone needing his help. 

Basically, there was nothing he absolutely -had- to do today. Which was perfect. He could go on a nice long run in the preserve, maybe invite Malia so they can both shift and stretch their paws, and then head to bed early (God, he was actually looking forward to that, when did he get so old?) after a nice quick dinner.

Derek paused as he got off the elevator, his nostrils flaring at the faint hit of something in the air that he couldn't make out around the strong smell of spearmint. He looked around the empty hall, wondering if someone from the pack had been by, or maybe someone had been snooping around the apparently vacant building. He didn't see anything though, and he knew Malia would have been by to water the few house plants that Stiles had gotten him, so he shrugged off the thought of anyone else being in his home and pressed on.

As he opened the large sliding metal door to the loft he nearly slammed it off its tracks in shock. 

There, sitting casually on the sofa with a book in hand, was one of the last people Derek expected to walk back into his life.

"Hey, Derek.' Isaac said as he moved to stand, giving a sheepish smile that instantly made him look three years younger, like the teen that Derek had offered the bite to a few years ago. Only he wasn't that boy anymore.

When Isaac stood he still towered over Derek by almost two inches, but his face was a bit more weathered now, a bit of facial hair dusting his chin and upper lip in a short mustache and beard that accented his features nicely, made him look less boyish and more like a young man. 

He wore a nice pair of black jeans and a long sleeve blue button up that matched his eyes. Of course, he was also wearing a soft looking gray scarf that made Derek have to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Some things never changed.

Derek stepped inside the loft and let his bag drop to the floor before pulling the door shut behind him as gently as possible after nearly ripping it off the runners just now. "Hey." He said back before deciding fuck it and moving the short distance to pull his former Beta into a tight hug.

Isaac only hesitated a moment before melting into the embrace and wrapping his arms around Derek in turn. "Okay, not what I was expecting. When did big broody Derek Hale become such a softy?" He asked with a soft laugh, his tone teasing.

Derek snorted a laugh of his own at the comment. "Probably somewhere between dying and almost losing the man I love to nonexistence." Derek mused as he pulled away and held Isaac at arms-length, hands on the younger man's shoulders as he looked him over. Paris had been good to Isaac it seemed.

"Come again?" Isaac sputtered, eyes going wide with surprise at Derek's statement.

"I died, or at least I think I did. I'm not entirely sure actually. It felt like I died at least." Derek said, sounding a little confused himself.

"And how exactly did you die? Was it Deucalion? Did he come back? Or was it that something else?"

"It was Kate, she survived Peter's attempt to kill her and she became a were-jaguar. She kidnapped me about a month after we took care of the Nogitsune. She used some kind of magic to turn me human, then one of her berserkers killed me when we went to Mexico to try and save Scott and Kira from her. I came back with the ability to fully shift into a wolf. She got away, but Chris was able to track her down and kill her a few months ago." Derek explained as he took a seat on the sofa and beckoned Isaac to join him. 

"Oh, is that all?" Isaac snarked. "And the bit about the man you loved? I distinctly heard you say you were in love with a man. Spill." He asked, a smirk forming on his lips and a single eyebrow raising in question.

Derek chuckled and brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck nervously, a tick he'd picked up from Stiles. "I stayed in Mexico for a while after my near-death experience, I'd sort of fallen into a relationship with Braden and I wanted to try and make it work with her, but we agreed we didn't work like that and split after a few months. One day, about a year after everything that had happened with Kate, I woke up and just had to get back here. Turns out these mythical horseman, the ghost riders, had taken Stiles, and some crazy Nazi Alpha was trying to merge their world with ours. They'd already been stopped by the time I got back, and Chris had to fill me in on what I missed in Beacon Hills up to that point. I thought he would have told you some of this. I know he was sponsoring your schooling in France and that he calls you to check in now and then."

Isaac shook his head, licking his lips before speaking. "I asked him not to tell me anything that went on here unless someone I cared about was dying or there was a funeral I should attend. I wanted to forget this place. Forget about Allison and all of you. But I couldn't, and I got kind of bored riding around on a motorcycle and flirting with cute French girls, so I figured it was time to come home." 

"And I take it from the presence of your things in my loft that you came to see me before anyone else?" Derek asked with a smirk as he leaned over and eyed the few travel bags that sat on the other side of the couch, just out of his line of sight from where he had come in before.

"Yup." Isaac said with another almost shy smile. "So, again, what's this about you being in love with a man? I thought you were straight?" Isaac teased as he straightened up again and got himself comfortable on the couch beside Derek, sitting like he always used to, like he hadn't been gone for the better part of two years.

Derek shook his head, trying not to laugh. "Wolves are more flexible on sexuality than humans. Born wolves anyway. I'm not sure about how it is with bitten wolves." Derek pointed out, grinning at the look Isaac gave him for not answering the main question. "It's Stiles." He said softly. "It's always been Stiles."

The look on Isaac's face morphed into something sweet before he grinned and barked a laugh. "I knew it! Scott owes me twenty bucks!" He said as he pulled out a fairly nice smart phone and started tapping at the screen. "Does he have the same phone number? Wait, is he still living here? Did he go off to college and leave his pack without an Alpha?" Isaac asked as he continued to mess with his phone.

Derek sighed and shook his head. "His number's the same, but he's out of town for at least another week. He got into UC Davis, but he comes home at least one weekend a month to train with the pack and spend time with his mom."

Isaac's smile went back to something soft at that bit of information. "That's really great." He said before tapping his phone a few more times. "You think he'd let me come back, if I asked to rejoin the pack?" He asked, ducking his head slightly in that way of his that meant he was actually seriously insecure about the topic at hand.

Without hesitation Derek reached out and put a hand on Isaac's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze that made Isaac look him in the eye again. "I know he will. He missed you. We all did. And I'm sure the new pack members will love you."

"New pack members?" Isaac parroted, eyes going a little wide again. "How many?"

Derek hummed in thought a moment, taking his hand back from Isaac's shoulder. "Well, we've got two new wolves, a chameleon chimera, and another human. All still in high school." Derek counted off, feigning a look of annoyance. "They're good kids though, I'm keeping them in line while Scott's away. Malia's helping as well."

"Malia, really? She didn't want anything to do with any of us, except Stiles, the one time I met her." Isaac balked.

"As it turns out, she's my cousin, and she's had time to grow up; learn to be a human as well as a coyote. She's working in a clothing store in town and dating Scott now." Derek said with a smile as he pulled out his own phone and pulled up a picture of the two of them together at Christmas, kissing under the fake mistletoe that Melissa had hung in the living room doorway.

"They look happy." Isaac said as he took the phone out of Derek's hands and started to flick through the other pictures on the device. "So do you and Stiles." he said, stopping on the one Derek had taken of the two of them when they were out the night before, eating dinner at Vega with the waitresses that had been there last summer swooning over how cute they still are in the background.

Derek rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly as he took his phone back to see which picture Isaac had found. "Thanks." He said before being struck with an idea. "I was going to take a shower then go for a run out in the preserve. Do you want to come?"

Isaac nodded, ducking his head again as he continued to smile. "Yeah, that sounds great."

"Good." Derek said as he moved to stand then went to pick up his duffle bag from where he'd left it by the door. "Go put your things in your old room, I kept it set up as a guest room just in case, I'll be ready to go in ten." Derek called as he made is way up the spiral stairs that led to the bedrooms and the one master bathroom. He grinned to himself at the way his words made Isaac's heart skip a beat.

"Thanks." Isaac said softly, but still loud enough that Derek could hear, before doing just that.

The run went well, Isaac laughing almost the whole way though the preserve as he chased after Derek in his wolf form. By the end they were both exhausted and happy to go home. The feeling of a fresh start and the bond of reconnecting pack making them both feel content, like a missing puzzle piece had been returned to its place. Like family coming home to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
